


birthday

by goldennstar



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldennstar/pseuds/goldennstar
Summary: Hanna (MC) returns from buying Mammon's birthday present but he miunderstandd everything.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	birthday

Today was the big day.

I get up early to get everything perfectly and i would shoot myself if it didn't go as expected, I had been planning this for quite a few days and had the time against me.

I turned off the alarm that reminded me what day it was today when I got out of bed and went to the closet, where the outfit I was going to wear today was already prepared; everything simple, a skirt and a sweater. Immediately, I took the keys, the wallet and the mobile and left after putting on my shoes.

I left the academy remembering the way to Akuzon's physical store on the grounds, so it didn't take long for me to find and enter it, meeting one of the employee behind the counter.

\- Is today the day, Hanna?

I climbed onto the iron bar on the counter to see something else as I ran my fingers over the wood of the table.

\- For whatever is prayed here, tell me that the package has arrived or I'm messing up, but shot.

I let out a sigh as I saw the clerk turn to me again with a package and a glass plate for me to "sign".

I cut my finger with a metal sheet and dropped a few drops of blood on the plate, and when it was verified that I had made the purchase, he gave me the package, thanking me for the purchase.

I left the store and met Asmo in the hallway before going up to the rooms, who almost ran to meet me.

\- Hanna, Hanna, is that what I think it is?

He hummed trying to look into my hands.

\- Wh-what package are you talking about? Pfff, I have none, what do you say.

\- Aside from you being horrible lying, the package is almost as big as you, I don't even know how you could have brought it here.

I put the package between my legs on the ground and made an arm with force demonstrating my muscles.

\- Hanna, there's nothing there. But somehow it is adorable, what envy.

Asmo sighed with a frown and shook his head.

\- HANNA MYL OVEE!

We heard a scream at the other end of the hall and when I turned around I saw him so so happy that he blinded me.

\- Aw, if it's your boyfriend who is going to see the thing between your legs. Wow, that sounds bad. Or not.

\- Asmo! Shit, the package.

I bent down to pick up the package and with a force I didn't know I had I ran away from him, couldn't see him yet or it would ruin everything.

I received a message from Asmo saying that there was a demon in the hallway too close to Hanna, so in two minutes I arrived. Running was one of the things I hated the most along with working, but to save her from a harassing demon, I would run all the marathons in the world if it was necessary.

I entered the hallway and found the love of my life and Asmo, but without a trace of the supposed demon. Better, I couldn't get too overprotective (jealous according to her), but I really didn't want to lose her. Any guy would be a thousand times better for her, but still this she was with me even though I didn't know why.

\- HANNA MYL OVEE!

I saw her jump a little when she heard me and I couldn't help but smile when she saw her turn towards me, but everything changed when she saw me when she stopped smiling and ... she started to run like a scared bunny.

I frowned as my girlfriend literally ran away from me like she was afraid of me. I approached Asmo, who was now looking at himself in a hand mirror and blowing kisses to himself.

\- Do you know what happens to Hanna?

\- Oh no idea, it was perfectly until you arrived.

Ah great, so the fault was mine.

Maybe I had done something wrong again, and this time she had been scared.  
Since I was quite a masochist, I ran after my human expecting her to be in her room, but when I knocked on the door several times no one answered, although there was some light under the door. I had been such a bad boyfriend? What if she had had enough of having such a stupid boyfriend? What if he had found someone better for her?

I knocked on the door again but still didn't answer.

\- Hanna, open me, please. I don't know what I did but I'm so sorry, I won't do it again, really. I ... I seriously understand that you do not want to see me, I am an idiot, childish, jealous, always crying and greedy who does not deserve you at all, but I love you; I'll change if ... If you want, but ... D-Don't leave m...

\- Mammon, what are you talking about ...? Wait, are you crying? What happened to you? Are you hurt?

I came out of the bathroom in my room after hearing a knock on the door, but I was not going to go out with only the bathrobe and the hair half wet in case it was Asmo with his cables crossed.

I replied that I was going, but it was useless since the room was soundproof, so outside they couldn't hear me. So when I started hearing Mammon's voice I feared the worst: that I had discovered the gift. But no, it had to be worse than that.

\- Oh no. Oh no shit. Shit, no.

I was short of legs to run to open the door and see the worst thing I had ever seen in my life: Mammon shattered, crying while he asking me for forgiveness for who knows what.

\- Mammon, what are you talking about ...? Wait, are you crying? What happened to you? Are you hurt?

I put my hand on his cheek and, taking advantage of the fact that his head was down, I put my other hand on his hair, stroking it gently.

\- Come on, what happened?

The demon shook his head, clinging to the fabric of my bathrobe and resting his forehead on my shoulder, still trembling from the sobs.

\- D-Don't leave me, I-I'm sorry ...

I frowned and moved my hand behind her, the other still in her hair. Where had that stupid idea come from?

\- Hey no, where did you get that idea? I'm not leaving you, okay? Come in.

I took his hand in mine to help him enter, closing the door with my leg and sitting on the bed.

\- Mammon, look at me. Come on, please? C'mon darling...

Although he refused what I asked him to do and kept his head down looking at my hand, which was now in his, he gradually calmed down until he reached the point of breathing normally again.

\- Very good, darling. You are better?

It seemed that he didn't want to talk about it, so I was not going to continue insisting and I would wait for him when he want, although inside I was dying to know what had made him think that.

\- Really ... Aren't you going to leave me?

For the first time he looked at me, and there was nothing I could do but wipe his tears with the sleeve of my bathrobe and then leave a kiss on his forehead under his watchful eye.

\- That idea would never cross my mind. I don't know where you got it from, I love you too much for that.

Mammon sighed in relief, relaxing his shoulders and taking my hand again.

\- Why you love me? You deserve something better ... Someone better than me.

I leaned against the wall with my legs above his to be closer, and this time I took his hand.

\- Maybe, but you are who I love. You make me laugh, you are always supporting me, next to me no matter what happens, you protect me to the point of wanting to give your life for me, you treat me as if I were the most valuable thing in your life, I love you and you love me. You don't bother to express your feelings even if you later deny them, and then there is that look ... Yes, just that. When you look at me like I'm the only thing here is ... I love it. I adore you.

With each thing he said his gaze shone brighter, agreeing with the last thing I said. For his part, he stepped up to rest his forearm on the wall and when I thought he was only going to look at me closely, he smirked and kissed me.

\- I love you a lot.

Still with his forearm resting on the wall, with his free hand he brushed a wet lock of hair from my hair, moving it behind my ear and then I remembered the situation, especially in my no clothes, where I was.

The truth is that I was not at all uncomfortable with him and I dressed, but it was not a plan.

\- Hey, honey ... what if I go for a moment to change?

\- Nope.

Contrary to everything I expected, Mammon put his hand around my waist and pulled me until I was sitting in the gap between his legs, with my legs on his right and my body resting on his chest.

\- Ah, come on ... Do you at least remember what day it is today?

He looked up at the ceiling of the room thinking until he looked at me again, this time alarmed.

\- Tell me that I have not forgotten your birthday.

I giggled in denial and pulled the package out from behind him.

\- Well, it seems that you have forgotten yours. - His face was a whole poem, really. Like to make a sticker.- Good, what if you open it?

I looked excited how he tried not to get excited as a little boy, but stopped trying when he saw the contents of the package.

\- It can't be, it can't be ... Are they the manga and anime of That Day I was transported to Gondor allied with the Avengers where they have to defeat the Titans to get the Triwizard Cup?

\- Eh ... Yes, and you don't know what it cost me to find him. - I smiled slightly when I saw the sparkle in his eyes and an incredible idea occurred to me - What about if we put on our pajamas and do a marathon of the complete series? I have enough food to protect myself from Beel's mugging into the kitchen.

I hadn't finished talking when I was already alone in bed as he ran out of my room.

\- Yesyesyesyesyes I love you, I'll be back in a minute!

I refuse with the head smiling and went into the bathroom to change; At first I was going to invite him out to eat, but seeing his excitement I knew this would make him more Happy, and the truth is that I would never change him for anything.


End file.
